Ele - Incited
by Penelope of Ithaca Jaded
Summary: Ele thinks she is an average person, but she has secrets. Those secrets lead to the Winchesters showing up at her school as they try to solve the murder of a teenaged boy by a vengeful ghost.


The Doctor had many secrets.

Not that he wanted to keep secrets, he just had no one with whom to share them.

One secret in particular weighed on his hearts like no other.

**Prologue**

Remote Island of Aegina: Aegean Sea

598 B.C.

Lullaby:

"Αλλά σας παραγγείλω, κοιμάστε, το μωρό μου, κοιμάστε τη θάλασσα

και κοιμάστε το τεράστιο κακό και αφήστε να εμφανιστεί κάποια αλλαγή του

νου, ο πατέρας Δίας"

"But I order you, sleep, my baby, sleep too the sea, and sleep vast

evil, and let some change of mind, Father Zeus, appear from you…," she

sang over again.

The gentle voice is hushed but beautiful and soothing. A tear hits the

baby's cheek where it is absorbed not lost. The baby wakes not and is

unaware that sweet voice has disappeared as sleep envelopes it.

There is faint rustling, a kiss is planted, and then only the sounds of

the faint breeze that caresses the infant are left. Many moments pass;

footsteps break the peace, but the baby does not wake.

The orphan has been discovered.

**Chapter One**

Las Vegas, Nevada

2013

Something unexplainable seemed to be driving the car other than me.

I hadn't been to Snow Finch since it was lost to me. There were too many

memories of failure lurking within its walls - better left alone. However, that

day, I had to see it.

And just like that, I was at the front door, ringing the bell. _What? _

_What am I doing?_ Before I could finish that thought, the door slowly

opened. I opened my mouth, but nothing would come out, and the tall,

lanky teenage boy just stared at me from behind another world in which he

was caught up. After a few seconds of silence, he started to shut the door,

but I raised my hand to stop him.

"Well, whadda you want?"

"I, I uh…," I stopped mid sentence, when I noticed a young girl

standing midway up the staircase. She was not alone. An enormously fat

man stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder. What took my words

was the look on her face. Her eyes were wide with fear and were begging

me for help. The man wore a sneer on his face.

He too locked eyes with me. Do I know him? Suddenly, he flew to the

door, and it slammed shut, knocking me back on my ass.

_What the hell?_

Instinct said RUN, so I that's exactly what I did. I ran like a

werewolf's next victim through the woods, all the way to my soccer-mom

van.

_That did NOT just happen. He was ethereal! No, Ele, you were _

_daydreaming; the kid shut the door in your face. Then why were you on _

_your ass?_ Panic was creeping its way into my head.

Snow Finch wasn't that far from the Aliante; I guess that's why I

ended up there, even though I hate casinos with a passion. I guess I was

hoping a little monotonous slot play would take my mind off of what I'd just

seen, but I was shaken to the core - so shaken I called her. I really didn't

want to call her, but she was the only one that might not think I was bat-shit

crazy. Who knew if she would come? I didn't want to think about that, so I

wandered around the casino floor, through the grown-up playground of

twinkling lights and tinkling machines, until I settled on a game - Jeanie.

It was there that she found me, hands shaking, tears running down

my cheeks, consuming the last drop of my third Honey Jack, breathing

extremely shallow.

"Oh my god, you look like shit!" she was smug, but she was there.

"Ah….uh…." was all I could manage, then I snatched her cigarette

out of her hand, taking a long puff and coughing.

My head was spinning with thought, _I think I saw a big fat ghost and _

_he glared at me before slamming the door of our old house so hard in my _

_face that it knocked me on straight on my ass. _

What actually came out, "Saw…..gho…..glar….ed….door…..knock….AAAAH." I took another puff, this time with less coughing. The expression on her face told me she thought I was out of my mind, but then it changed to empathy? I knew she would understand!

"Slow down," then to the cocktail waitress, "Bring us four of these,

and hurry," waiving an empty Bud bottle she found at an empty machine.

She took the seat at the machine next to me, leaning in close, "You are

having a panic attack. Don't try to talk, just drink when that bitch gets back

with our beer, and yes you are switching to beer. I'll be right back - don't

worry." I must have given her the look because then she added, "What? I

didn't like the way she looked at you."

She left her cigarette with me, and walked off toward the front desk

somewhere. I kept smoking. I DO NOT smoke, but I finished that

cigarette. The waitress was back sooner than I expected and handed me

all four beers, only because it was obvious that I was still crying my eyes

out in spurts. I didn't care, and I didn't even speak to her; all I could think

about was that thing's face and the face of the little girl. _I just left her! _

_What kind of person am I? Oh my god! I should go back! Should I go _

_back? What is he doing to her? And the boy?_ And the sobs overtook me

again.

It seemed an eternity passed before Deven returned. She picked up

two empty bottles, and made a tsk noise. Raising her eyebrows, she took

one of the remaining full bottles, and began to swig. "Finish this, and let's

go upstairs."

"Wha…?"

She didn't reply, but changing her mind on the spot hooked her arm in

mine and led me to an elevator.

At first I wasn't sure what to think, and then I just quit thinking. She

made it easy. As soon as we entered the room on the 10th floor, she drew

me a bath in the huge jetted tub. I doubted her intentions or what I felt, but

all the same I allowed her to undress me piece by piece and help me into

the steamy water. I was as helpless that little child; all I could manage was

breathing. I let her do all the work. She left me alone for a little while, but I

could hear her laughing a few times at something on the TV.

Finally, she re-appeared in the doorway, a smile on her face that I

hadn't seen for over a year. I could tell she was drinking in the details of a

body she once claimed her own. No words passed either of our lips. Our

gazes locked as she guided me out of the tub, patted me down, and

enveloped me in a soft terry-cloth robe. My breathing was still ragged, but

my senses were heightened; Deven led me to the California King. We laid

together; she held me tight. Somewhere in that sweet, innocent embrace

listening to only the hypnotic hum of the hotel air conditioner and the

beating of Deven's heart, the panic finally fled, and I found sleep.

**Chapter Two**

Thirty tenth graders were crammed and complaining on top of one

the small tables as two unexpected visitors entered my sixth period

English class. Two handsome gentlemen in suits held up FBI badges as

the kids ooo-ed and aaah-ed. My point about Elie Wiesel's trip to

Auschwitz via cattle car, having been made, I released them from the table

just as the bell rang. They all made a beeline for the door.

"Miss Ele Johnson?" the taller one asked.

"Yes."

The two eyed each other, and the shorter one, looked me up and

down hungrily.

Cute. "May I see those badges again?" I asked, wondering what the

FBI would need from me, I mean we were in Vegas but still. They pulled

them out - Brad Delp and Dennis Young - after reading their names, it was

my turn to smirk a little. "Have a seat." They took the two chairs at the

table next to my desk. "Officers, what brings you to English 10?"

"Did you used to live on Snow Finch?" Young asked.

I swallowed hard, as I saw the fat man's face, "Yes, but not for a few

years."

"Did you visit two days ago?"

_Oh shit, something happened! Keep calm! But they aren't really FBI - _

_why would police pose as FBI?_ Teacher mode set in, "Okay, Delp, Young, is

it? Who are you, really?" I demanded, thinking that would throw them for a

loop.

They remained calm, and tall, luscious locks shook his head and kept

on going, "Miss Johnson, uh, Ele?" I nodded for him to go on. "This is

serious." His partner seemed a tad distracted, shaking his leg nervously.

I was amazed at their audacity; I stood up, looked at mister shakey,

"Okay, you got me." And that's when I broke out in song, "I've got a secret,

I've been hiding under my skin, then in the tall one's direction, "I'm gonna

take you by surprise and make you realize, Amanda!"

I was in front of Delp, my knee touching his shaking leg. He was

speechless, looking like a student who got caught cheating on a test. I

could feel his heart speeding. Mine was too, for a moment. Then the taller

one, Young, broke the awkward pause, "Look, okay, you got us," he eyed

his partner who suddenly shook it off. "I'm Sam, and uh, and this is my

brother Dean."

"Oh, so you're not…"

"Uh, no, sorry," Sam offered, clearing his throat.

"Okay, well then, why on earth would you say you were?"

"You see it's this thing we….," Dean trailed off as I gave him the evil

eye I like to give the students. Same effect!

"There's been a murder at your old home," Sam began.

My knees gave way as my heart sank, _He killed her! OMG! And I did _

_nothing! _Dean conveniently swept me into his lap before quickly standing

and giving me his seat. I collected myself as rage was replacing shock and

guilt. I wanted the smirk wiped clean from his fat face!

"Don't worry, you are not a suspect..." Dean began.

"And you're not FBI," I cut him off, not in a disrespectful tone, just a

confused one. "You can't be police?"

"Look, my brother Sammy and I, well we investigate…."

It slipped, "The supernatural….,oh my god, you think…. you think

you're the Winchesters!" I spouted, pointing my finger in both their faces.

"Ha! I've read the series. Makes sense now. You should go now." They

probably thought I was crazy, and they probably were cops.

"Ele, please," Dean tried.

"Miss Johnson!" I huffed.

"Miss Johnson….." he said trying to calm me.

"Don't Miss Johnson me! This is a school…why?"

"Miss Johnson, we'll go," Sam said gently. "Please, reconsider

talking with us. Here's my number." He ushered Dean out, then turned and

added, "You obviously know something out of the ordinary took place."

The door closed. I promptly sat down at my desk, picked up my

phone, and called Deven. No answer.

Austin Moore Street

"You think this guy is going to talk to us after what just happened.

And by the way, what did just happen anyway? That never happens!"

"Dean, let me do the talking."

"I don't think it matters who does the talking, he's not going to talk to

us. You know she called him as soon as we left, lucky bastard."

Sam let out a long sigh, "Dean, I did some digging on the drive over;

they are divorced. Looks like it was pretty ugly."

"How did you find that out in 20 minutes?"

"Facebook."

"Fine."

Sam rang the doorbell. After a few sounds of yelling children and

shuffling from within, a curly haired, busty girl with a tank top and basketball

shorts opened the door slightly. "Yes?"

"Hello, is Deven León home?"

"She's not here, sorry."

"She?"

"Yeah, she."

"Well, could you give her this number, please? It's important." Dean

recovered with a smile, stifling a chuckle.

The girl took the card, shut the door, and Dean let loose,

"Well-played, Sammy. Facebook, huh?"

"Deven didn't have one, only Ele."

Dean just shook his head.

As Dean started Baby, there was a tap on his glass. They had been

so baffled they hadn't noticed anyone approaching. He rolled down the

window, and SHE immediately started talking.

"Is this about Snow Finch?"

"Huh," escaped Dean's mouth before Sam jumped in.

"Ah, yes. Are you Deven?" Sam asked.

"Ah, yes. Are you police?"

"Noooooo!" Dean emphasized, not sure how they were going to

explain what they were.

"Good. Didn't think so." Deven eyed the two for a moment, as if

making a decision. "I'll get her to talk." She began walking back to the

house.

"Great! Um..." Sam half yelled out the window.

"I'll text you a location," she said, and disappeared through the door.

**Chapter Three**

The In-n-Out Burger close to Austin Moore was not as busy as usual

considering it was almost 12 am. I was still very nervous, how did I let her

talk me into this? But deep down I knew I had to do it. I looked around; no

sign of Deven, but there were Sam and Dean in a far off booth, Dean

already scarfing down a famous burger. That eased my mood a little,

_Hmmm...my kinda guy. Wonder what he likes to drink? _

Sam noticed me because Dean was staring and moved to the same

side of the booth as his brother. Dean gave me a classic Dean's eating

smile and a grunt when I sat down. It was a bit awkward, but thankfully

Deven was only a few seconds behind me and took her seat next to me as

to block my escape, if I thought I needed one. She gave me the most

reassuring look she could.

"So," Deven immediately began, "what exactly happened at the

house? I saw the news; I don't even think Ele has seen it." Then she

abruptly turns to me, "Your eyes look tight today."

I gave her a "really" look and shook my head.

Sam cleared his throat, "Well, two days ago, a fourteen year old boy

was found by the front door, eyes wide open, no visible injuries, or apparent

reason for death. He had been dead only ten minutes when his mom tried

to get in the front door, having to push his body back some in order to do

so."

I was processing. _Only a boy? And by the door?_ I had no idea what

anything he just said meant. Deven and I looked at each other and then at

Sam. Deven prompted, "And?"

"Um...and...the only thing the coroner could come up with was heart

failure. Which he was right, but there were two distinct drugs found in his

system."

"Meth and Mary Jane," Deven blurted out confidently, nodding as if

she had solved the crime.

"Ah, no, actually, pancuronium bromide and potassium chloride."

"English for the English teacher, please."

"Right. Uh, one stops a person's breathing and one stops the heart -

in that order."

"So what does that mean, exactly? I mean what makes you want to

investigate it?" I asked.

Dean piped up, "Because there were no marks of any kind on the

body. These are two drugs used for lethal injection. How did he get those

in his system? Fishy! Great burger!"

"Yeah," Sam shot Dean a look, "so they haven't disclosed that to the

family, because they are trying to figure out where these drugs came from.

Plus, all the doors and windows were locked with no sign of forced entry.

But he was in front of the door."

Deven added, "These aren't drugs, you can just get on the street."

"Right," Dean agreed.

"But how did you two know if the parents don't - you still haven't

answered the question, really," Deven continued.

Sam answered, "Healthy fourteen year olds don't just have heart

attacks." We all nodded in agreement.

"Uh - huh. But how did you two get the report?"

"Talent," Dean replied to which Deven and I just politely nodded.

_They certainly have a knack,_ I thought. My skin was crawling. I couldn't help myself, "What about the little girl? Is she okay?" Deven looked at me funny but waited for one of them to reply as if curious herself.

"Little girl?" Dean asked. "There was no one else in the house….Oh..."

Things were becoming strangely clear yet overwhelmingly confusing.

I got a little bit brave, "Okay, so why do you think I was at the house that

day?"

"You were, weren't you?" Dean asked, but I was too dumbfounded to

answer, all my courage drained.

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment. Sam finally said,

"Ele, Mary told us you were there." He waited for my response.

But it was Deven that spoke, "Oh shit!" She turned to me, "Oh shit!"

"Whaat?" Nothing was clicking yet.

"Mary!" she repeated. "Like, mischievous Mary," she nudged.

"A ghost." Dean stated nonchalantly.

_A ghost I've never seen! _ The damn broke loose. "You guys saw

Mary? I….I've never seen her….and she spoke to you?" I was a bit

jealous.

"Don't get so defensive; I've seen Mary. So what?" Deven clenched.

"So….she said to find you, Ele! Mary said YOU were the only one

that could save us. Not sure who US is, but that's what she said. I was

hoping you could shed some light on that."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, let's start from the beginning. This is

crazy! Ele, what the hell does that mean?" Deven looked at the brothers,

"You don't even know who Mary is, do you?"

"Other than some young chick who wears old clothes with no shoes,

no," Dean managed with a mouthful.

"What does she have to do with this? Why is she still there?" I asked

Deven aloud. Then I had to ask Sam, "Was there a fat man?"

He looked puzzled, "No, but Mary looked scared."

"She's a ghost," Deven puzzled. "Ele tell them about Mary."

They were all looking at me. I snapped out of deep thought, "Uh,

Mary is a little twelve year old who has haunted the Memphis Orpheum for

over 60 years. I called her to the house to try and get her story, but I never

got it. The kids said they saw her, and my brother-in-law said she played

tricks on him. I was never sure it was her, and if it was I would've thought

she would have returned home after we left. I just don't get it."

"Interesting. You called her there? Why?" Sam asked.

Deven answered for me, "She was writing a story about her."

"And how did you call her?"

"I'm not proud of that. I asked my niece to ask her imaginary friend if

he would go ask her to come meet me. It was stupid and desperate; he

said, 'no,' anyway. She said he was scared to go."

"BUT…," Deven added, "I'm pretty sure he did because a twelve year

old fitting her description showed up one day not long after that."

"Alright, that is definitely not the weirdest thing we've heard, but it is

strange, especially since she showed up after…..,"

"Duby." Deven inserted.

"... said he didn't want to go."

"Something must be keeping her there. Or someone, I mean, why

else would Ele need to save her or us?" Dean contemplated.

"Why me? She never even talked to me. I have chill bumps. I can't

even believe we are having this conversation."

"Yes, you can," Deven chided, "you may not see, but you do believe."

I rolled my eyes, but she was right. After all we had been through in

that house alone, it shouldn't surprise me that there was still a ghost there,

a ghost I, of all people, managed to bring there. One thing was still

bothering me; it was bothering Deven too because she brought it up.

"Ele did see Mary but not until two days ago on the stairs, but she

also saw a fat man. Who the hell is the fat man?"

Something weird occurred to me, "Deven, wasn't Duby fat? What did

Vee call him?"

"Jelly Roll."

"There must be a connection," Dean said as reality was hitting was

hitting us all.

"Okay," Sam formulated a plan, "We will talk to the parents again, and

you can talk to your niece."

"No need, we know everything she knows about Duby; she's known

him since she was three. She first saw him in Florida, where she lives now,

and I guess he became quite attached to her. He follows her everywhere -

which…..which makes me wonder why he wouldn't be with her in Florida

now!"

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"I do," Deven said.

"Alright, we will be in touch tomorrow to compare notes," Sam said.

"Nerd," Dean said under his breath.

**Chapter Four**

I was finishing up with dance club, as Sam and Dean entered the

studio. A few girls snickered and winked at me as they picked up their

stuff. I was stretching at the bar, feeling very sweaty all of a sudden.

I had agreed to go to Snow Finch with them as long as I didn't

have to drive there. Now that they were here, I was wondering if this was

a good idea.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I go to my place and get cleaned up, first?

Don't want to meet a ghost for the first time all sweaty," I laughed nervously.

"Ah, no, the Wilkersons will be at the funeral home all evening."

"Good," I said, feeling a little better, "because I'm going to need a

drink for this."

"Alright!" Dean said, and I noticed Sam shake his head.

"Thanks, it's not far, follow me."

I handed them each a cold beer and a playstation remote, but all

Dean wanted to do was scope out my 1974 Chevelle Laguna - he'd been

eyeing it since the school parking lot. So, that's what he did while I went

upstairs to shower. Thought he was going to piss himself he was so

excited; I couldn't blame him - he had a pretty hot car too!

When I came back downstairs, he was seated on the couch with his

brother, grinning from ear to ear. I went straight for the bar, poured myself

a Honey Jack on the rocks, and began to sip. They both looked at me.

"Sorry, you guys want a glass or a shot?"

Sam chuckled, "No, beer is good."

I threw them both another one. And Dean and I chatted about

muscle cars for a few minutes before Sam finally cautioned that we might

better go on to the house.

"A shot for the road?" I pleaded.

"Okay," Sam conceded. And then we piled into Baby, Sam letting me

take the front seat - I felt that was an honor somehow. I was certainly in

awe, and at least the Impala took my mind off the ghost for a few minutes.

As we pulled up to my old house, I felt dread, but having back up

made me feel stronger. When we entered the house, I still got chills and

was wishing Deven could've gotten away. Sam, Dean, and I walked the

entire floor plan together. Nothing was happening except that I was starting

to feel nauseated. We ended up at the bar in the kitchen. I had a "now

what" look on my face.

"I told you I don't see ghosts; you didn't see anything...what do we do

now?" I was nervous but guilt was keeping me from fleeing the premises.

My phone rang, and I jumped a little.

"Hello…...hi, Pete, what's wrong?...what?...your daddy said

that?...Is he there?...put him on the phone," to the brothers, I mouthed,

"Sorry it's my son." My fear of ghosts was now being replaced by shear

hatred of Pete and Mia's wishy-washy biological father. After a few minutes

of heated discussion, I hung up to find Sam and Dean staring but at a loss

for words.

"He," I sighed, "He is an asshole and has Pete crying because he told

him he couldn't see me anymore," I nearly shouted. "It's not fair; I'm only

mom when it's convenient for him," I got out as I completely lost it, tears

streaming. Surprisingly Dean began to hug me. He said nothing. No one

spoke for a few minutes. And then, I squeezed Dean as I took a very sharp

breath. As he broke the embrace and looked me in the face, I motioned

with my eyes to the sliding glass door.

When we both looked, we could still see her reflection. It was Mary! I

breathed out a sigh/chuckle of relief and awe. Sam turned to see what we

were looking at as well, and on que she motioned for us to come to her.

All three of us approached the staircase cautiously. Mary tried taking

my hands, with an apologetic look she softly began, "Ele, I'm sorry, I

tried…," she looked up toward the upstairs overlook then straight into my

eyes, "There's no time...Ele, it's Duby, Duby Walker...Ele, REMEMBER!"

I was shaking when it happened; a dam broke somewhere in my

subconscious. Seeing Duby in the reflection of her eyes must have been

the trigger because I knew he was the man who tried to violate my foster

sister. All the rage from that day, all the fear, it all came rushing back into

the very pit of my stomach, yet it was all connecting in a strange way. I

vaguely remember seeing Sam and Dean standing behind Mary watching

what must have been Duby's big sneak attack.

I whirled around to see the ghost of a man I killed in mid reach for

me. His look was one of revenge, but all I could see was Sarah's innocent

12 year old face. Duby opened his mouth as if to say something, but I

screamed first, "GO TO HELL!"

And with that, he vanished.

**Chapter Five**

Everybody froze. One ghost was gone, but the other one remained.

Sam and Dean looked at me, and I looked at them; even Mary seemed

dumbfounded. It was like we were waiting for the other shoe to drop. All I

could think was, _what the fuck?_ Apparently the Winchesters were thinking

the exact same thing, maybe even Mary.

"What the…."? Dean finally broke the silence.

"He's really gone. I can't feel him anymore," Mary sounding

triumphant.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like that; why would he just

leave?" Sam said.

All their eyes rested on me as if I knew the answer, but how could I?

"You remembered, didn't you?"

I shook my head, still fighting the anger and simply confused. I hadn't

thought about Sarah in ages - hadn't told anyone about Sarah, ever! _Oh _

_Sarah, I'm sorry I locked you away….that I never looked back….I should've _

_checked on you...I was only thinking about myself. What a terrible sister I _

_made! _

Dean was at my side; I had wilted to the bottom stair. Sam remained

glued to his spot, deep in thought. Mary was looking at me sympathetically.

Eventually, I looked up at her, "He told you what I did?" I got lost in the

moment, "He told you I killed him, didn't he? Is that why you asked for me?

But I still don't understand… I…,"

"Killed him!?" came the response in unison.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago…. I was…. a kid….I ran away," panic

threatened.

"It's okay; just tell us what happened, and maybe we can figure this

out,'' Sam urged in his gentle way that seemed to keep the panic at bay.

"I've never told anyone!," I sniffled, "not even Deven." I was

embarrassed to say that I had somehow forgotten. But I knew that Sam

was right - the connection was the key, so I blurted it all out, all that I could

remember that is. Parts were still fuzzy, and parts were crystal clear.

"I was supposed to be watching my 12 year old foster sister...we were

at a park in Florida….George Sands Park. She was playing with a friend

on the playground while I walked the trail. When I came back to the

playground, it was empty. I called her name a few times, but after a few

minutes of no response, I decided to call it quits. I thought she decided to

sneak off to her friend's house. I started to head in that direction when I a

had gut feeling. Something drew me in a different direction. And then I

could hear her," I was starting to tear up, and I definitely needed a drink!

As if he read my mind, "Try to go on; there's a shot of Honey Jack in it

for ya," Dean urged. It made me smile and gave me a little courage to go

on.

"Guys, it was awful - the worst sound I think I've ever heard. Sarah

was screaming for me. She called me….she called me Ellie. How come I

don't remember anyone calling me that?" I shook it off and continued, "I

found them. He had been dragging her from the playground - no one was

around for miles; who knows where her friend was…..I was inflamed! All I

could see was rage. I managed to surprise him and wrestle her ankle away

free….told her to run home. And I beat him to death...I don't know how; he

was huge, he didn't fight back, and I couldn't stop kicking him. Adrenaline,

I guess?" by now I was full on sobbing. I looked at Dean, "I left her. Why

did I do that?"

"You left Sarah? You helped Sarah," he was trying to smooth it over.

"Yes, but then I just left. I ran to the station….I remember laughing

because it's a phone box….and I left."

"Phone box? Did you say the police station was a phone box?" Sam

asked.

"Yeah. Crazy, right?"

"And you said George Sands Park?"

"Yeah."

"Ele, you didn't kill Duby."

**Chapter Six**

"What!?" I shook my head in disbelief, "If I didn't kill him, why is he a

ghost?"

"Because he was executed thirteen years ago. There a statewide

manhunt. It says here that DNA linked him to 50 other murders," he

paused and looked sadly at Ele, "all young girls of about 10 and under."

Tears, there were only tears - no words.

"One more thing….he died by lethal injection."

"He….he killed that boy," I said, all the air leaving my lungs as I

pointed to the floor in front of the door. I thought I would collapse, but I was

too angry.

"Okay, it's time for that Honey Jack," Dean said emphatically.

I sat with Dean and Sam for several hours and Honey Jacks. I even

got Sam to try one. I was feeling better but still reeling from the day's

events.

"What now? Is that it? Is it really all over?"

Sam answered me, "Well, to know for sure, we need to burn Duby

Walker's bones, but they are in Florida. We'll leave in the morning." He

seemed sad.

"I'm coming with you," not sure why, but it seemed like something I

needed to do. It seemed right; my gut said go.

"Um, you don't need to do that," Sammy said, "We do this kind of

thing all the time; I know that sounds bad, but…," he trailed off.

Dean brightened a little, "You, uh, you don't need to, but, well, if you

wanted to," he looked at Sammy for backup, "you could."

"Well, it's spring break, I can't see my kids, I need something to do so

I don't go crazy…..I'll drive so no strings," I spouted looking the brothers

in the eyes; "And it will bring me closure!" The brothers looked at each other - neither could figure out how to argue with that.

The next morning the two muscle cars were loaded and ready to go.

**Chapter Seven**

A road trip and a quest was truly what I needed. I thought of my

Odysseus and of the other epic heroes I loved and thought maybe this

journey would bring me back to my children, back to myself, back to love.

I had about 2,200 miles to think, and yes partly about that hottie in the car

in front of me. He felt strangely familiar. By the time we arrived,

friendships had been forged, yet the tension was thick.

But first things first.

Sam had done the research, and soon enough we standing in Florida

State Prison Cemetery over memorial marker:

Duby Walker

16298768

00

"So we just start digging?"

"Yup," Dean muttered and handed me a shovel. I shrugged and gave

it my all.

Grave open, coffin exposed, Sam took his shovel and broke open the

simple wooden box. "What the….?"

Dean and I peeked over the edge of the opening, "What?" we half

shouted at the same time.

"See for yourselves." He shined his flashlight into the open box -

empty. We all had our mouths open, and I actually spilled a drop out of the

gas can.

"I know that's not right, but what does it mean?"

Once again there was no answer.

Sam took off in Baby to find us a motel to rest and regroup. Dean and I

found ourselves hanging out on the hood of my car at cemetery. Part of me was

reluctant to leave. I wasn't sure I had closure, and another part of me half

expected Duby to "pop" out somewhere and attack. I think Dean shared that

last thought. So we cuddled, enjoying the moon yet scanning the cemetery.

Then we had a moment. A moment within a moment of comfort when our

eyes caught each others and tried to peer into the other's soul, a moment after a

deep inhaling of each other's scent, we kissed, deeply and passionately. Things

would've gone farther, but when we broke to catch our breath, we were

surrounded by ethereal light.

Everywhere ghosts. And there was Mary, my Mary. She reached out for

my hand. "Ele, sorry for the intrusion; these, they," she struggled for the words,

"You've released them, and they wish to say thanks."

I was confused. "Released? What do you mean?"

Dean tapped me, "Ele, look, they are all little girls."

As it hit me, Mary bade me farewell, "You can visit me if ever you wish.

You know where to find me!"

The girls were all lined up now, and each of them whispered thanks as they

gave me a ghostly hug and then disappeared into the night. Dean just watched in

awe. There must've been close to 70, and then at last, there was my Sarah's

friend. I burst into tears, and she tried to calm me.

"Ele, you saved Sarah! You freed me! Sarah is safe; it's over.

Thank you," she too vanished.

I still had so many questions!


End file.
